Burn in Hell
by SparklingFae
Summary: Many Faces of Jasper Contest entry - When Alice betrays Jasper, who will he turn to and how will he exact his revenge? The God of War won't take this easily.


**Pen Name:** LadyMiaF  
**Chosen Face:** Darksper  
**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Rating:** M

**

* * *

Burn in Hell: A Many Faces of Jasper Contest Entry**

_

* * *

Jasper POV_

* * *

I stood over her with my lips curled over in a wicked sneer, my voice dripping with hatred, as I spoke with pure ice lining my clipped tone. "Did you think I would let you try and destroy me so easily?" Feeling the venom pooling in my mouth as I tried to swallow it back uneasily, I knelt down beside her, close to spitting venom. "Alice, you have been with me for over 70 something plus years. You should know this would not fly with me ever." I blanketed her in a large dose of fear not, giving a fucking shit what happened to her now other than retribution for her actions. I grabbed hold of her hand and ripped a finger off, taking great pleasure in her screams. "I have to ask, Bitch. What did you hope to achieve by telling The Volturi where I am?

"You know they have had a price on my head for nearly a century and you just now have sought them out to bring my demise. It will never fucking happen, you _puta_. I will cripple every single one of them before I allow you the satisfaction of ending my existence, and I will force you to watch as I do in your beloved Demetri!" I snarled the last of my words and, with a flash of my wrist, I grabbed her tongue and ripped it from her mouth before she could speak. "I will be taking this with me; I may consider returning it to you once all of the Volturi are burning in hell." I smirked and used my next words as a warning and a certain promise. "Then again, I think the best place for you, Pixie Bitch, is right with them as you all burn."

Having said my final words to Alice, I stood up and walked away from her. For my plan to work, I would need backup and the only ones I certainly trusted now were none other than my brother Peter Fucking Whitlock and his mate, Charlotte. I grabbed what meant the most to me, a couple pairs of boots, my cowboy hat and my money, and papers for every identification I used. Snapping my keys into my hand I tilted my head in a respective nod to Carlisle and Esme, drawling out, "I would expect some company soon, and it may not be pleasant. Fair warning if you value your existence Carlise, Esme... I would go into hiding as best you can." With those final words, I walked right the fuck out and straight to my car. Jumping in, I wasted no time starting up and peeling out as I flew down the driveway.

About two hours into my drive, my cell phone rang and I picked it up with a simple, "What the fuck do you want?"

The voice on the other end responded with, "Well Hello to you too, Major."

I could hear the amusement in The Fucker's tone but I was in no mood to joke around and he knew it. "Again, what the fuck do you want?"

He chuckled, fucking chuckled, at me. "Relax Major, Everything will go just as planned so just sit back and get your sorry ass down here so we can get to work." He had quickly changed his tone knowing I was engaged in Major mode. As much as I hated to admit it, that Fucker had my back every time shit hit the fan in my life. I respected and appreciated the bastard, and was damn proud to call him my brother. I flipped the phone shut and headed south. I knew someone was following me; I could feel their emotions of contempt and determination. I did not give one iota of a fuck who it was, because if they dared to make themselves formally known they would most definitely meet their end by my hand.

I drove two days back to my roots, in a manner of speaking, to Texas. All the while, I was contemplating every moment and every action I would do to bring The Volturi to an end. I arrived at the Fucker's home in early evening, only to find him waiting on his porch with a cigarette hanging from his goddamn lips. I could smell another vampire in the vicinity and I glanced up at Peter, cocking a brow. He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders; I could feel he was up to something. He was exuding a large dose of mischief. I growled at him and inhaled the scent; it was strangely familiar. I stepped closer towards Peter ready to do him some serious damage, but he held his hand up to me silently asking me to wait. I folded my arms across my chest and sneered as I waited.

Finally, after what seemed like a full minute but was a mere 10 seconds, the mystery vampire came out behind Peter from inside of the house. The Fucker was in full-out gloating mode as my mouth dropped open. "Major, I would like you to meet your mate, the Goddess of War." I was in complete shock as none other than Isabella Swan arched a brow at me and folded her own arms across her chest in defiance. She had been beautiful as a human, but as a vampire her beauty most definitely surpassed Rosalie's. I barely heard her as she spoke, "Oh fuck no, Peter, you are not forcing me to do this. I want nothing to do with that bastard."

I snapped my mouth shut finally coming out of shock and spoke in a dark dangerous tone. "Oh Darlin', you will have everything to do with me and then some."

I was not the same Jasper she had known back in Forks those few years ago. I was done being the little pussy bitch that I had been forced to be when I was with the Pixie Bitch from Hell. I took a step toward her, testing her emotions, but I could not feel one goddamn thing from her. She was a fucking shield. I was in a bit of awe of her, but I refused to show any inclination other than a bit of amusement at her standoffish nature. "Darlin' you can either fight this and make it hard on the both of us or just fucking accept it and work together. If that Fucker says you're my mate, then I believe the son of bitch."

I could tell she was mulling over my words as I extended my hand. I saw her shoot a furtive glance from me to Peter, then back to my hand before she spit out in a venom-laced tone, letting me know she was not happy, "Fine, but if you think for one goddamn moment I'm going to share your bed right away, you have another thing coming, asshole."

I could barely contain the chuckle as I replied, "Oh Isa, and yes I am going to call you Isa, you will find I can be... quite pleasing if I choose to be. Right now I think you and I need to speak. Alone."

When I finished speaking, I closed the distance between us and entwined my fingers with hers, only to lead her away deep into the woods out of hearing distance from Peter. I spun her around and stared into her crimson orbs, a blanket of calm and tranquility encompassing her. "Isa...What happened?"

She stared at me before speaking in a monotone voice, her words piercing me like ice as she wove the tale of how she became a vampire. "It took some time you know, to get over you all leaving. I had Jacob Black to thank for getting me through that. One day, a couple of years after you left, I was coming home from college in Port Angeles. I do not know what brought me there, but I found myself pulling into your driveway. That was when she found me...Maria. She had come tracking you, wanting to claim what she thought was rightfully hers, but instead she found me. I guess one way or another I was always destined to become a vampire; she took me from my home, from the life I had started for myself and tossed me into her newborn wars. I fought and earned my place rightfully as her second in command much like you, Jasper, or should I call you 'God of War'? I worked my way up the ranks just as you did, showing that heartless bitch how vicious I could be. After a while others began referring to me as The Goddess of War. Peter began hearing through the grapevine of my actions and found me when I was hunting away from Maria. He told me I was needed elsewhere and I could tell he was telling the truth. You see, I have more than just the gift of the shield. I can somewhat feel others' emotions much like yourself. So, here I am."

She trailed off and noticed her hand was still in mine; quickly yanking it from my grasp, she turned and opened herself to me. The weight of her emotions all flooded forth, nearly bringing me to my knees as I gasped, my hand clenching the tree beside me and making an indention in the bark. "Jesus Christ, Isa." I clenched my jaw and moved before she had time to realize, crushing her body against mine and crashed my lips against her own. I needed her; something in me was pulling me to her with such a force that I could not fight it. Grabbing a hold of a fistful of her hair, I tugged and broke the kiss only to attack her neck.

I could not stop myself, something in me was driving to claim this woman as my own and I would be damned if she or anyone else tried to stop me from doing it right this second. One hand wound in her hair and the other began trailing down her body only to grasp her top with my fingers and rip the offending material away. I broke my ministrations on her neck to press open mouthed kisses along her chest, glad that she was bra-less, and I could not help but wonder if she was sans underwear as well. My mouth settled over her left breast without preamble; I licked and nibbled at her hardened pebble of a nipple causing her to gasp and arch into my mouth. She mewled in pleasure, a soft whimper cascading out of her lips. "Jasper, Oh God, please... more."

As she was writhing, I smelled her arousal heighten second by second. I skimmed my lips across her breasts again before lowering my head to brush feathery kisses down her smooth stomach. I would take my time with her soon enough to get to know her body, but right now I needed to claim her, to be inside of her fucking her senseless. I ghosted my nose along her folds teasing her as I inhaled her delicious scent, causing her to gasp and shudder at the sensation. Slipping my tongue out, I plunged inside of her with a lick and swirl. The moan that exuded from her lips went straight down every nerve and to my cock, making it painfully harder than it was before. Her hands grasped a hold of my hair pushing my face against her wet pussy; I growled out and bit lightly on her clit. She bucked with force as her backside writhed off of the ground. I could feel her walls pulsing and aching with need. I could not withstand it any longer; I needed to be in her. I positioned the head of my painfully hard cock, my hands grasping her hips, and I thrust pushing through her barrier and fully wrapping myself in her silken folds.

She cried out in pleasure and pain as I stilled and waited. I may be an asshole, but I was not that much of one to brutalize her when she was in pain. She rocked her hips lightly assuring me it was alright to continue and I plunged myself into her honey pot over and over, pounding my cock in and out of her. Leaning down I captured my mouth with hers in a fiery hot kiss; I knew she was getting close as she began meeting me thrust for thrust. Her own need and desire matching my own, I broke the kiss as her walls began to tighten around me. Moving with the aggressive driving motion of my hips, I slammed myself into her over and over. I whispered in her ear as I broke the kiss, "Cum for me, Darlin."

She did with a loud scream of pleasure, repeating over and over. "Oh God, Oh God." As I felt her clamp down on me drawing me so close to my own orgasm I sank my teeth into her neck biting deep and hard. She cried out again with the force of another orgasm, pushing me over the edge. My hips collided with hers as I pushed myself in as deeply as I could get. I let out a growled "Fuck!" cumming violently within her. I rolled my hips in lazy movements riding out the rest of my high and stared into her eyes with a lazy smirk. "That's how pleasurable I can be, Darlin' and then some."

I winked and pulled out of her, growling as I did, already missing being entrenched in her folds. She swatted at me with a glare. "Next time I will do the pleasuring, asshole."

I laughed and kissed her, effectively silencing her for the moment. The moment was broken by the sound of my cell phone. Grabbing a hold of it I crossly answered, not really wanting to be disturbed with my private moment with Isa."What the hell do you want, Fucker?"

I could hear his amusement at breaking up the situation."Well I was wondering... How did it feel to fuck that virgin tight pussy? Me and Char were saving that part for you, Major."

I growled but calmed down some as Isa put her hand on my chest and kissed my cheek. "You better have a good reason for interrupting me goddammit!" I snarled.

He just chuckled and said, "Relax Major, you can go fuck your woman again. But I was wondering if you were going to show up and help take these fucking bastard Volturi out anytime soon? 'Cause let me tell you if you don't get your ass here in the next 30 minutes you are going to miss it. Oh and Major? You might want to get some clothes on before you fight; I would hate to think of you losing any... vital pieces that might come of use later."

With that he ended the conversation leaving me pissed the fuck off and ready to destroy some damn Volturi pieces of shit. I glanced to Isa and held out my hand. "Well Isa, looks like our fun time has to end for now, but you can be damn certain we will be continuing this later." She acknowledged my words with a mere nod and, hand in hand, we took off running back towards Peter and Charlotte's home to prepare. I could feel her nerves but I wrapped her in calming waves, needing to be as calm and collected as I could without any outside tension. We got back there and quickly donned some fresh clothes before gliding out the front of the house to stand with Peter and Charlotte. We did not have to wait very long before the four main clowns of the Volturi showed up. Jane, Alec, Felix, and last but not least, the bastard I would enjoy ripping piece by piece, Demetri.

I wasted no time dosing each and every one of those arrogant bitches with fear. Jane trembled as she spoke, "Well if it isn't The God and Goddess of War; and look, they are holding hands. How...quaint." Sarcasm rolled off of her tongue and I vowed silently I would make her beg on her knees before ripping that vile thing from her mouth. They were all trembling slightly from the waves of fear I kept pouring over them; I could feel Isa was dosing them herself as well. The four of us crouched in anticipation then moved in precision. Jane and Alec's gifts were not working on any of us; I could only guess that was the work of Isa's shield. We stepped forward as the scum crouched in anticipation of attack.

Bodies clashed together in ferocious snarls and whirls of movement. I went straight for the brute of them, Felix, and made quick work of decimating him from the fight. Quickly removing one of his arms and one of his legs, I tossed them into the wood burning pyre Peter and Charlotte had started before Isa and I returned to the scene. He kept trying to come at me, jumping up and down on his one leg, and I could do nothing but shake my head smirking coldly as I relieved him of his other leg and tossed it into the fire. I then ran to help Peter fight Demetri, keeping my eyes on Isa as well, as she had Jane by her hair and pinned to the ground.

Charlotte had done much the same with Alec. I quickly helped Peter remove Demetri's legs so he could not escape, but saving his arms and head along with his torso so I could torture the fucking prick. I moved to help Isa while Peter went to Charlotte's aide. We all began slowly removing appendages from the evil twins. Piece by piece, an ear, an eye, finger by finger; each part was removed with slowness prolonging their agony, all the while smirking as they screamed and writhed in pain. "Did you think it would be so easy?' I questioned as I removed Jane's tongue from her head, and then ripped her head from her body, ending her existence in a matter of minutes. Each decimated body piece was tossed into the fire; Alec met the same end as his sister leaving us Felix and Demetri.

I did not care much about what Peter and the girls did to Felix, but Demetri was all mine. I snarled as I stood in front of him out of arm's reach. "So Demetri, how does it feel to meet your end by The God and Goddess of War?"

He snapped at me, sneering before spitting his words with a slew of venom. "They will kill you for this!"

I could not help the dry chuckle that escaped, and having had enough, I began tearing him apart in minuscule pieces, tossing each piece into the fire. His screams as I ripped each appendage from his body was music to my ears. I especially enjoyed relieving him of his cock and balls. I casually tossed them into the fire as he screamed a litany of curses at me, and then I ripped his tongue from his mouth, silencing him as I had his dear Alice.

I took my time in bringing Demetri to an end just as I had vowed I would to Alice. Oh Alice... I knew she would get hers one day, be it by my hand or another's, but I was a patient man and revenge is a dish best served cold. For now I wanted nothing more than to concentrate on Isa and cementing our future and relationship as true mates.


End file.
